diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Super Unique Monsters
Super-unique Monsters are a type of unique monster. The main difference between them is that the names and location of Unique Monsters are always random while Super Uniques have a fixed name and spawn in the same location in every game. Characteristics Super Unique monsters are somewhat harder to kill than normal uniques. Some of their base monster types are unique; some show up as normal enemies in areas later than those where the super unique is encountered, like Bonebreaker in Act 1 resembling a Burning Dead from Act 2. All the Act Bosses are Super-uniques. Some Super-uniques are associated with quests, though most are not required to be killed to complete the quest (excluding Act Bosses). Due to their nature, some Super Unique monsters will have complete immunity against certain spells and skills. In addition, all Freeze effects are demoted to Cold effects and all Stun and Cold effects have their durations cut in half when used against Super Uniques. Diablo II Super-uniques This is a list of all the Super-unique Monsters present in Diablo II. They are listed by act, in the order in which they are/can be encountered. Act I * Corpsefire * Bishibosh * Blood Raven* * Bonebreak * Coldcrow * Rakanishu * Treehead Woodfist * Griswold* * The Countess * Pitspawn Fouldog * Flamespike the Crawler (removed in Diablo II: Lord of Destruction) * Bone Ash * The Smith* * Andariel* * The Cow King* Act II * Radament* * Bloodwitch the Wild * Fangskin * Beetleburst * Coldworm the Burrower* * Fire Eye * Dark Elder * The Summoner* * Ancient Kaa the Soulless * Creeping Feature * Duriel* Act III * Witch Doctor Endugu * Stormtree * Battlemaid Sarina * Icehawk Riftwing * Sszark the Burning * Ismail Vilehand * Geleb Flamefinger * Toorc Icefist * Wyand Voidbringer * Maffer Dragonhand * Bremm Sparkfist * Mephisto* Act IV * Winged Death (removed) * The Tormentor (removed) * Taintbreeder (removed) * Riftwraith the Cannibal (removed) * Izual* * Hephasto the Armorer* * Infector of Souls * Grand Vizier of Chaos * Lord De Seis * Diablo* Act V * Dac Farren * Shenk the Overseer * Eldritch the Rectifier * Thresh Socket * Eyeback the Unleashed * Sharptooth Slayer * Frozenstein * Bonesaw Breaker * Snapchip Shatter * Megaflow Rectifier (removed) * Blaze Ripper (removed) * Magma Torquer (removed) * Anodized Elite (removed) * Pindleskin * Nihlathak* * Talic* * Madawc* * Korlic* * Axe Dweller (removed) * Colenzo the Annihilator * Achmel the Cursed * Bartuc the Bloody * Ventar the Unholy * Lister the Tormentor * Baal* *base monsters are unique. Super-uniques, except Act Bosses, have 1-3 special attributes that are fixed. In Nightmare and Hell Difficulty, they get 1 and 2 bonus random attributes respectively as well. It can be a very easy fight against super-uniques by knowing their fixed attributes beforehand, and preparing for them. Diablo III Super-uniques Aside from the bosses vital to the storyline of Diablo III, as well as its expansion, there are a few Super Uniques that will appear, no matter the player's luck with the game's randomization factor. If the game is in Adventure Mode, there will be more unique monsters guaranteed to appear. *Aspect of Terror *Odeg the Keywarden *Sokahr the Keywarden *Xah'Rith the Keywarden *Nekarat the Keywarden See Also *Monster *Champion Monsters *Rare Monsters *Unique Monsters *Act Boss *Elite Monsters Category:Monsters Category:Unique Monsters Category:Super Unique Monsters